There's a New Cat on the Block
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: "Trust no one." Jade West's new life started in the day she died. Bade, Cabbie.


**Beck Oliver as Alek Petrov**

**Jade West as Chloe King**

**Cat Valentine as Amy Martins**

**Robbie Shapiro as Paul Chan**

**Tori Vega as Jasmine**

**Andre Harris as Brian Rezza**

**A/N: In this, Tori isn't really friends with Cat, Jade, and Robbie. Also, Andre is 19 and in college. Jade's adoptive mom is basically Brooke Davis from one tree hill. **

_ Jade's POV_

I'm Jade West, an adoptee. I was adopted by my mom and dad, Julian and Brooke West. My dad suddenly disappeared 10 years ago and we haven't heard from him since. I'm turning 16 today!

_"Jade West, wake up! I swear to God, I am not driving you to school today!"_ I hear my mom shout on the other side of my bedroom door. Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro are mainly my only friends. Beck Oliver turned into a jerk and a basketball player so we never really talked since; it's been two years.

I bring one leg up before bringing the other up as soon as my phone buzzes. I grab it and smile before bolting up and getting dressed. Can you keep a secret? Lately, I've been having these dreams where I'm being chased through the forest and into Coit Tower, located in a park in Los Angles, where a terrifying-looking man pushes me down to the brink of death.

"Jade West, if you are not down here in five seconds, I'm gonna go up there." I hear mom shout just as I walk into the kitchen. I walk to the counter and grab an apple.

"Uh, Jade." She says just as I head to the door. I turn back to her to see her sitting down at the table.

"Oh, sorry, I have a really mean mom who won't drive me to school today." I remark before turning back to the door.

"Jade." She calls again. I turn back and see her point to the chair next to her. "Sit." I sigh and go sit in the chair.

"So..."

"Okay, let's see, uh...I got a B on my English test," Before she can lecture me, I say, "Which is much better than it could've been."

"Okay."

"What else? Oh, that girl that everyone thought was going to get pregnant, she's pregnant."

"Oh no."

"And no, at no point, did an even remotely turn my way and say, "Hey, Jade" so everything's basically alright with the world. Happy?" I ask.

"Very, go." She says, pointing back to the door. I barely get two steps before she calls me again.

"What?" I ask in annoyance.

"Say hi to Cat and Robbie for me." She suddenly says, with a knowing tone.

"How did you know I was...?" She suddenly cuts me off.

"This is why I'm in charge."

"Text me," is the last thing I say before opening the door. I hear an "I love you" before responding. "It's implied."

* * *

Cat, Robbie, and I are sitting at a park in cloudy weather. It was the end of school for the day so we decided to celebrate it in the park even though it was a pretty sad day. Robbie held a cupcake in hand as the candle wax melted a little on his glove.

"Hurry, make a wish." He ushers me before continuing. "My hand is on fire." Cat giggles, looking at me. I close my eyes and then blow.

"Don't sing." I warn Cat before she can even sing the words, "Happy Birthday".

"So, what'd you wish for?" Robbie asks, watching me put the cupcake on a locally stump. Cat slaps on the arm repeatedly while looking at me and Robbie.

"No, you can't tell! She can't tell!"

"It wasn't nothing really." I say, standing up. "I just wished for things to be different."

"What things?" Cat asks as I get on the bench and start walking up and down on it.

"I wished for everything to be different."

"You mean you want more than two friends?" Cat asks as I get on the very top of the bench and do the same thing. I turn back to face her.

"Cat, it was not about you. I kinda would like to be kissed once in a while." I admit, even though I kissed Robbie once when we were seven.

"Hey!" He shouts in an offended tone. "You've been kissed."

"We were seven." Cat is the next one to talk.

"And clearly so traumatized that it's taken her nine years to do it again."

"Just to let you know," He defends himself. "I've been practicing." Cat stifles a laugh and they turn their attention back to me. Robbie suddenly looks to my feet.

"How are you doing that?" He asks. I look down and balance on one knee, showing off a bit.

"I don't know." I say. "It's easy." Robbie immediately gets up to duplicate the feat as soon as I jump off. While Robbie is trying to copy me, I continue to talk to Cat. "I know it sounds lame when I say it, but I want to do something wild. Take a risk. I just don't want to be me for a while."

"OOF!" Robbie suddenly falls between us and then gets up only to say, "You're a liar. That is so not easy." I roll my eyes and Cat suggests something.

"Do you want to go ice-skating?" She asks. I start to mischeiviously. "Oh no, I know that look."

"I got a better idea."

Cat, Robbie, and I are standing in front of Karma Lounge, a pulsing club with the young and the beautiful standing in line to get in or pass for an 18 year old or over, which is exactly what me, Cat, and Robbie are trying to do. Cat isn't too sure about this.

"Jade, there's no way they're going to let us in there." I look at the fire exit and nothing happens, but I see a girl with her frat boyfriend come out before the frat boy throws up over the rail. I smirk and run over there before it can close. I watch as Robbie hesitates before following me.

"Jade...oh, wait for me!" She shouts and quickly runs up to us. We walk into the crowded place and Robbie smiles creepily to two girls, making them quickly walk away.

"Don't do that! Be cool." I warn him as we lean up against the bar. A cute boy suddenly causually slides up to me. We share a few smiles before I turn to Cat. I turn back to the boy and greet him. "Hi."

"Hi." He greets back. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look kind of young."

I scoff and lie. "I'm over 18."

"Good to know, but you're supposed to be over 21."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"It's okay, I'm using my brother's ID." After a beat, before I can even think, I suddenly request something.

"Dance with me." Giving him know choice, I drag him onto the dance floor and start to dance wildly. While he's trying to catch up, I'm just burning the place. I don't even notice Cat and Robbie leave the place. After what seems like hours, we walk outside into the warm night-time breeze.

"You, my young friend, are wild." He comments. I looked at him, pleased.

"Thanks. Nobody has ever said that to me before."

"That's hard to believe." After a beat, he continues.

"You know, my brother's place is just around the block."

"I'm not that wild...yet." I say. "I really have to go though. I still can't believe Cat and Robbie ditched me."

"Okay, but will you at least call me?" I hand him my phone and he puts in his info. He hands it back to me.

"Xavier. I like the name." I say, snapping a picture of him.

"Let's just hope you like the face that goes with it."

"I think I do." I start to walk away. "See ya." I suddenly stop and remember what I said earlier. I turn back to him and run over to Xavier. I kiss him hard on the lips and pull away. He touches his lips, not really sure what hit him.

"Wow. Are you sure I can't give you a ride? It is pretty cold out."

"No, I like it. It makes me feel...alive." I really do go this time. I can't believe I actually did that. Cat's gonna be so proud of me.

Once I get home, I see the lights are on and look through to window to see mom watching TV. I look at my phone to see it is 11:00pm. I walk into the house and walk into the living room. She notices me and turns the volume down.

"You were out late." She speaks, looking up at me. I try to come up with a life. I can't tell her that I dragged Cat and Robbie to a club.

"I was over at Cat's watching a movie after we went ice-skating."

"That sounds fun." Yes, she bought it! "Why don't you go take a shower, get dressed for bed, and go to sleep. It's getting late." I walk up to my room and get on my laptop. I get on the slap and see new posts.

Beck Oliver: We won the basketball game today! _8:46P.M _

Cat Valentine: I came home to find out that my brother was in the hospital for eating a light bulb. Ouch! That's not smart, Frankie. _10:30P.M._

Tori Vega: Very important life lesson - don't forget to hid your dang journal. Darn you, Beck! _4:57P.M. _

Robbie: Well, I had a fun day. Goodnight, gents and lads. _Just now _

I comment "good night" on Robbie's post and grab my phone. I text Cat, saying, "If anyone asks, for my birthday, we went to the ice-skating rink for 4 hours then went tp your house to watch a couple of movies." Later after I get dressed for bed, I hear my phone buzz.

Cat: Don't worry; Robbie and I got your back. We talked about it when we walked out.


End file.
